Un romance en la edad media
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Reyes, castillos, dragones, criaturas mitológicas, brujas, hechizos, un amor imposible, batallas por un reino. En esta historia nuestros personajes de Slugterra se encuentran en el mundo ardiente en la edad media, el reino de los Shane es derrocado por el reino de Blakk, Eli debe luchar para recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece, pero necesitara un poco de ayuda. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Presentación **

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el príncipe Eli a su padre el Rey Will Shane

-Hijo, estamos en guerra, tu aun no estás en edad para ir a la batalla conmigo, los dos reinos entramos en guerra, el reino de Blakk y el nuestro, debes de huir, ve a los bosques oscuros, refúgiate hasta que cumplas la edad suficiente para poder venir a luchar-dijo con su mano en el hombro de su hijo

-Pero papá, ya tengo diez años, creo que ya tengo edad para luchar-dijo Eli (si lo preguntan, decidí quitarle unos años, y el porqué, lo descubrirán después)

-Hijo, no dudo que ya puedas tomar la espada y derrotar a los caballeros de Blakk, pero es muy riesgoso, por lo tanto escaparas, mantente alejado hasta tus quince años, y después regresa y reclama el trono de los Shane, en tu búsqueda te enfrentaras a muchos peligros, por eso te daré, una espada, con esta espada podrás defenderte, un escudo, lo usaras para protegerte, un casco, te protegerá, es lo que puedo darte, úsalos con sabiduría, tal vez ahora no entiendas mucho de lo que pasa, pero lo entenderás conforme el tiempo, ahora ve, llévate al mejor caballo de todos, y corre-dijo su padre entregándole todo y dándole el caballo más rápido y fuerte de todos

El príncipe Eli escapo de la guerra entre los reinos, cuando llego al bosque oscuro, no encontró nada, todo era desconocido para él, y pasaron los años, el príncipe ahora ya tenía 15 años e iba a recuperar su reino, tenía que derrocar de la dictadura a Blakk para poder tomar el control, en el camino se encontró con Pronto

-Hola, ¿Cómo puedo llegar al reino de Blakk?-pregunto Eli acercándose al topoide (aclaro, nadie se conoce todavía)

-Está muy lejos de aquí, tendrás que tener un muy buen caballo para llegar, y necesitaras a un conocedor del terreno que te guie en su búsqueda, yo podría guiarte, si quieres-dijo Pronto

-No creo, mejor solo dime el camino-dijo Eli montado sobre su caballo

-Bien, entonces tienes que llegar a Invernalia, después vas y pasas por el prado de los rostros, luego debes de pasar por el lago de llantos, y por ultimo atravesar el bosque de las sombras, y al final de ese bosque está el castillo del rey Blakk-dijo Pronto señalando la dirección que tenía que seguir para llegar

-Bueno, tal vez necesite a alguien que conozca los caminos, ¿te interesa?-dijo Eli tomando las riendas de su caballo

-Claro, Pronto te acompañara en tu camino-dijo tomando su burrito y yéndose con Eli para decirle el camino que debería de seguir-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Eli-dijo sin el apellido, pensando +si le digo mi apellido tal vez me conduzca a un lugar erróneo+

Mientras en el camino

-¿Y sabes pelear con espada?-dijo Pronto señalando la espada que Eli cargaba en su funda

-Pues, jamás me he visto en el deber de pelear-dijo sacando la espada de su funda

-¿Cómo?, entonces tienes que practicar ahora mismo, no te muevas de aquí, voy a buscar a alguien-dijo Pronto alejándose hacia el pueblo más cercano

Mientras Eli estaba amarando a su caballo a la rama de un árbol una flecha paso justo al lado de él, tomo la flecha y una voz femenina dijo

-Devuélveme la flecha-se escuchó decir con voz firme

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Eli dándole la flecha

-Mi nombre es Trixie, y ¿tú eres?-

-Yo soy Eli-dijo, de nuevo sin el apellido

En eso llego Pronto diciendo

-Listo, Eli, conoce a Kord-dijo Pronto presentando a un enorme troll

-Me dijeron que necesitabas aprender a luchar con la espada, primero, muéstrame que sabes hacer

Eli obedeció, recogió su espada, la aferro con ambas manos y la sostuvo ante él

-No se hace así chico. No es un mandoble; no te hacen falta las dos manos. Se toma solo con una-dijo Kord con voz de mando

Eli soltó la mano izquierda y se limpió la palma sudorosa en la ropa. Sujeto la espada con la mano derecha. Kord asintió

-Muy bien. Pero la posición es errónea. Pon el cuerpo de costado, sí, así. A ver como la agarras. Espera-se acercó a él y le examino la mano, la separo los dedos y se los coloco bien-Exacto, así. No la aprietes con tanta fuerza. Tienes que tomarla con destreza y con delicadeza a la vez

-¿Y si se me cae?-preguntó Eli

-El acero tiene que formar parte de tu brazo-replico Kord-¿Se te puede caer parte de tu brazo? No.

Eli lo hizo y sorprendentemente logro dar una estocada perfecta

-Muy bien, aprendes rápido, por cierto, ¿A qué te diriges al reino de Blakk?, la mayoría de la gente se escapa de ese lugar, solía ser un reino en el que todo mundo soñaba estar ahí, pero llego Blakk, derroto a los Shane y tomo el poder del reino-dijo tomando su martillo de guerra y examinándolo un poco

-Sí, es por eso que voy a ir al reino, voy a derrotar a Blakk, y devolveré la felicidad al reino-dijo tomando su espada con mucha fuerza

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le podrías ganar a Blakk?-pregunto Trixie interesada en esa respuesta

-Pues, algo de confianza, y más confianza-dijo muy seguro de su respuesta

-Bien, en ese caso te acompañare en tu viaje-dijo ella tomando su yegua

-Sí, yo igual me voy con ustedes-dijo Kord trayendo a su caballo

-Entonces andando-dijo Eli tomando las riendas de su caballo

Todos ellos emprendieron el viaje hacia el primer pueblo por el que tenían que pasar para llegar al reino de Blakk, cuando llegaron a Invernalia el pueblo estaba casi abandonado, por los senderos cubiertos de nieve no había ni un alma, la mayoría había muerto por el frio o se había unido a la guardia de Noche que serían los guardias de Blakk, en las casas solo se veían caras desaparecidas estaban ahí pero no parecían seres humanos, ellos continuaron su viaje hasta el bosque congelado, en ese bosque se escuchaban los aullidos de los lobos

-Tenemos que apresurar el paso, si no la noche nos atrapara aquí, y moriremos congelados-dijo Kord mirando hacia el atardecer

-Tienen razón, van a morir congelados en este bosque-se escuchó decir una voz femenina desconocida para todos, no se le veía la cara puesto que tenía una capa con capucha que no dejaba más que ver una mínima parte de su rostro

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Eli tomando su espada

-Mi nombre es Alfa, y estoy a su orden príncipe Eli Shane-dijo dando una reverencia hacia Eli y quitándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Morir o ir con alguien desconocida.**

-¿¡Príncipe!?-los demás estaban asombrados, no sabían que Eli era el príncipe perdido de los Shane

-Así, es, pero, ¿Cómo supiste mi apellido?-pregunto con su espada apuntando hacia ella

-Ella es una bruja, por eso sabe tu apellido-dijo Trixie con su arco y flecha apuntando hacia ella

-Sí, tienen razón, pero yo prefiero el término hechicera, las brujas practican magia negra, las hechiceras magia blanca-dijo quitándose la gorra de la túnica-Bueno, ¿quieren morir congelados?, vengan conmigo-dijo guiándolos hacia una dirección contraria a la que se dirigían

Ellos la siguieron, pensaban que sería una mala idea contradecirla, ella los guio hacia una casa, que parecía mansión

-Silver Wind-dijo Alfa, mientras los demás la veían con extrañez, de la nada apareció una yegua gris claro con la crin color plata-Silver Wind, lleva a estos caballos y al burrito al establo-le dijo a la yegua y la yegua obedeció, se llevó a los caballos y al burrito de ese lugar

-¿Puedes hablar con los animales?-pregunto Pronto un poco asustado

-No, digamos que los entiendo-dijo mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche-Bien, que estamos esperando, entren-dijo invitándolos a pasar a su casa

Ellos entraron y la casa parecía un castillo

-Siéntanse como en su casa-dijo Alfa

-Gracias, pasaremos aquí la noche, nos iremos en la mañana-dijo Eli

-Como quieran-dijo ella saliendo de esa habitación

Mientras los demás se instalaban Eli fue a platicar con Alfa, ella estaba afuera en el frio invernal, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba mucho

-Oye, deberías estar adentro, te vas a congelar aquí afuera-dijo Eli caminando hacia Alfa

-No, adoro estar aquí, me gusta el frio invernal-dijo ella mirando hacia la luna

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Eli

-Estaba hablando con los espíritus del viento-dijo Alfa lanzando un suspiro al viento

-Bien-dijo Eli regresando con los demás

-Chicos, ¿Están seguros de que sea una buena idea confiar en ella?, en un descuido podría matarnos-dijo Kord un poco inseguro

-Bueno, tal vez, pero aún no hemos visto si tiene poderes verdaderamente mortales-dijo Trixie con una mano en la barbilla

-Pero y si solo está fingiendo y en la noche nos asesina-dijo Pronto asustado

-¿Tu qué opinas Eli?-pregunto Kord a Eli que estaba muy distraído

-Eh, que, ah, bien, tengo confianza en ella, tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de ella-dijo Eli aun un poco distraído

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir a las habitaciones que les habían dicho, pero Alfa, ella se quedó afuera "hablando con los espíritus"

Y a la mañana siguiente

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Eli apenas saliendo de su habitación

-Buenos días Eli, no creo que nos podamos ir hoy-dijo Trixie

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

Trixie no dijo nada, solo señalo hacia la ventana, Eli se dirigió hacia esa ventana

-No puede ser, ¡que tormenta cayo anoche!-dijo Eli no viendo nada más que nieve por la ventana

-¿Dónde está Alfa?-pregunto Trixie un poco nerviosa

Entonces Alfa apareció de la nada

-Aquí estoy-

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Y porque tienes nieve en el cabello?-pregunto Eli un poco nervioso

-Ah, estaba allá afuera-dijo Alfa muy sencillamente

-¿Cómo?, estamos atrapados aquí, no podemos salir-dijo Kord señalando la puerta

-Cierto, ustedes no saben viajar a través de las sombras, esperen, ahorita vengo-dijo ella volviendo a desaparecer

Después de un rato ella regreso y les dijo

-Listo, ahora ya pueden continuar su viaje-dijo Alfa

-¿No vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Eli a ver si los quería acompañar

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El muro y un lobo**

-Umm, déjame pensarlo, no creo, si lo has notado, yo no soy de sociedad-dijo pensando un poco

-Bien, gracias por todo-le dijo-Bien chicos hora de ir con Blakk-dijo Eli con algo de rencor en sus palabras

-Momento, ¿se dirigen al reino de Blakk?-pregunto Alfa antes de que ellos se fueran

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Eli deteniendo a su caballo

-Bien, en ese caso si voy con ustedes-dijo Alfa trayendo a Silver Wind

-Muy bien, entonces que esperan, vámonos-dijo Eli dando la orden de seguir el camino

Ellos obedecieron, y cuando ya iban a llegar al prado de los rostros se encontraron con un enorme muro que separaba el prado con Invernalia, y estaba siendo custodiado por la guardia de Noche, ellos se ocultaron a modo de que no pudieran verlos

-Lo que faltaba, la guardia de Noche-dijo Kord tomando su martillo de guerra

-Razón suficiente para empezar a matar guardias desde ahorita-dijo Trixie preparando su arco y flecha

-Perfecto, podre practicar un poco-dijo Eli tomando su espada

-Fantástico, nada mejor que una muerte enemiga en la mañana-dijo Alfa tomando su cetro de poder

-Sí, ustedes vayan a pelear, Pronto los esperara aquí cuidando este árbol-dijo Pronto señalando el árbol que iba a "cuidar"

-Vamos Pronto-dijo Eli poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Nada de vamos Pronto a Pronto-dijo Pronto quitando la mano de Eli de su hombro

-Vamos, sé que quieres luchar, y quieres matar a unos guardias-

-Está bien, peleare-dijo tomando su hacha de doble filo

Todos ellos ya iban a pelear, pero

-Oigan, no creen que necesitamos un plan-dijo Alfa deteniéndolos antes de que empezaran a pelear

-¿Qué otro plan necesitamos?, vamos, peleamos, ganamos, listo-dijo Eli

-¿Y qué van a hacer si los descubren los guardias que están arriba del muro?-dijo Alfa señalando la parte superior del muro

-Bueno, ¿Qué sugieres?-dijo Eli guardando su espada

-Bien, Trixie y yo podríamos encargarnos de los guardias de arriba, ustedes mientras se encargan de los demás guardias-

-Pero, como, no puedo disparar flechas desde aquí, no tendrían el ángulo correcto para dar en el blanco-dijo Trixie con su arco en mano

-Por eso no te preocupes, en ese caso los arboles nos ayudaran-dijo ella señalando unos árboles que estaban cerca

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Trixie desconfiada

-Sí, con mi magia, puedo hacer que los arboles cambien de forma o de tamaño-dijo Alfa con mucha sencillez

-Muy bien, entonces andando-dijo Eli con confianza

Todos obedecieron y pusieron su plan en acción, Alfa hizo un hechizo en los árboles que cobraron vida y las ayudaron a llegar a su copa, ya cuando las dos estaban arriba comenzaron a disparar flechas y hechizos, mientras todos los chicos comenzaron con los guardias de la parte baja del muro, la batalla fue intensa, en especial para el príncipe Eli quien apenas había aprendido a utilizar la espada, pero en su lucha, se encontró con el comandante de toda la guardia de Noche, Eli estaba a punto de atacarle pero algo en su mente decía, "No ataques antes de evaluar su tipo de ataque", el comandante lanzo un ataque directo hacia Eli, Eli logro rechazar ese ataque, eludió los siguientes que había mandado, y en una oportunidad que tubo, logro dar un golpe en el costado derecho del comandante, el cual comenzó a sangras de una forma descontrolada, pero aun así no se rendía, seguía en pie y continuaba atacando a Eli, entonces Eli le dio unas cortadas en ambas piernas, el comandante cayó ante él, y entonces Eli puso fin a su comandancia, sujetó su espada por encima de si cabeza, y la bajo rápidamente dando un golpe directo a la cabeza del coronel, la sangre corría y emanaba por todo el piso, aquello había sido una victoria demasiado lejana a la verdadera batalla

-Hemos acabado-dijo Kord con las manos y su martillo llenos de sangre

-Pasaremos la noche aquí-dijo Eli saliendo de ese lugar, con cierto vejo de tristeza en la mirada

Los demás se quedaron con muchas dudas acerca de la actitud tan renuente de Eli

-¿Y ahora que la pasa a Eli?-pregunto Trixie guardando su arco

-Es lo normal cuando matas a alguien por primera vez-dijo Alfa con voz seria

Los demás ya no dijeron nada, solo se fueron a buscar una habitación en donde pasar la noche, todos, a excepción de Alfa quien prefirió quedarse a vigilar esa noche, mientras ella estaba mirando la luna se escuchó un ruido estremecedor de la torre norte, los demás se despertaron al oír tal ruido, todos se reunieron y se fueron acercando poco a poco, los ruidos parecían aullidos de lobos, pero eran abruptos y escalofriantes, ellos se acercaron y vieron a un lobo gigantesco, este les estaba gruñéndoles y se abalanzo hacia ellos, Eli logro desenvainar su espada justo a tiempo y así vencer al gran lobo

-¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Trixie preparando su arco para atacar

-Sí, paréceme que vino del interior de ese cuarto-dijo Alfa señalando el cuarto del que había salido ese lobo

Todos entraron a ese cuarto, pero no vieron nada, aunque se seguían escuchando esos ruidos, entonces Eli detecto de dónde venían esos sonidos, camino hacia un baúl viejo levanto la tapa sin soltar su espada, y al abrir el baúl estaban una loba y cinco lobeznos muertos, pero Eli vio un pequeño lobezno, el más pequeño de la camada, era blanco como la nieve con ojos rojos y aún seguía vivo, Eli envaino su espada y tomo al pequeño lobezno

-Miren lo que encontré-dijo Eli mientras sacaba al lobezno del baúl y lo tomaba en sus brazos

-Un lobo-dijo Kord guardando su martillo de guerra

-No solo es un lobo, es un lobo ártico-dijo Alfa

-Qué más da, son asesinos esos animales, cuando crezca matara a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino-dijo Pronto con desdén

-Pero ahora es un cachorro, no creo que le haga daño a nadie-dijo Trixie tiernamente

-Sí, creo que tienen razón, lo dejare aquí para prevenir problemas a futuro-dijo Eli dejando al lobezno en el suelo

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para salir y retomar su camino

-Muy bien, tenemos todo, es hora de irnos-dijo Eli montando a su caballo

Todos obedecieron salieron con rumbo al siguiente poblado que estaba cerca de ese lugar, y de repente sintieron que alguien los estaba siguiendo, se detuvieron para inspeccionar un poco pero no vieron a nadie, aunque los demás ya no tenían esa sensación Eli tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, todo parecía estar tranquilo y silencioso y entonces, un lobo blanco salto e entre los arbustos y derribo a Eli, se quitó de encima de Eli y empezó a gruñir a los demás, los demás se asustaron pero Eli tomo su espada y corrió a defenderlos

-Pronto les advirtió que esa cosa seria una bestia asesina, pero nadie le hace caso-bufo Pronto

-Ya ha elegido a su dueño-dijo Alfa muy seria

-Define eso-dijo Eli con voz de mando

-Pues que una vez que encuentran a su dueño lo van a proteger hasta la muerte, algunos dicen que ha habido historias de que los antiguos reyes que ganaron batallas pelearon al lado de sus valientes lobos, otros dicen que los lobos mataron a las familias de sus dueños con tal de protegerlos durante toda su vida-dijo Alfa poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eli-Tranquilo, tú tienes el control sobre ese animal, lo que significa que hará todo lo que le ordenes

-¿Segura?, porque creo que yo no le agrado mucho-dijo Eli con los ojos fijos en el lobo

-Solo dale una orden-dijo Alfa muy sencillamente

-De acuerdo, ¡Sentado!-dijo Eli dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el lobo

A lo cual el lobo obedeció y de inmediato se tranquilizó, Eli se acercó al lobo lenta y cuidadosamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca acaricio al lobo en la cabeza

-Bueno, no es tan malo, tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento logre que este lobo obedezca a todo lo que le digo y ya no ataque a nadie-dijo Eli con mucha confianza

-Bien, espero que sepas entrenar lobos árticos-dijo Kord frunciendo el seño

-Eso no será necesario, el lobo tiene en sus genes la magia que hará que todas las órdenes dictadas al lobo por su dueño sean obedecidas sin importar las circunstancias, lo dice específicamente en este libro-dijo Alfa señalando un párrafo en un libro que tenía en las manos

-Déjame ver-dijo Eli tomando el libro-No entiendo nada-dijo tratando de leer algo de lo que aparecía en el libro

-Escrito en hebreo antiguo, solo aquel que han tenido contacto cercano con los hebreos que antiguamente gobernaban es capaz de descifrar este libro-dijo Alfa volviendo a tomar el libro

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**El caballero errante**

-Entonces, has conocido a hebreos antiguos, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Kord al oír "hebreos antiguos"

-Quince, pero cuando apenas estaba estudiando hechicería conocí a una vieja hechicera que conocía el lenguaje entonces me enseño a descifrarlo y así poder leer hechizos más antiguos y funcionales-dijo Alfa haciendo desaparecer el libro

-Muy bien, tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que sea de noche-dijo Eli dando la orden de salir en ese mismo instante

Todos se dirigieron hacia el siguiente pueblo, el pueblo era muy alegre, toda la gente los saludaba cuando pasaban, pero de pronto unos caballeros de Blakk llegaron y comenzaron a atacar a todos diciendo

-¡Necesitamos que paguen sus impuestos!, o ya saben cuáles son las consecuencias de no pagar los impuestos-dijeron y toda la gente se acercó a pagar, excepto algunos, algunas personas corrían a esconderse a los callejones, pero alguien desconocido salió y dijo

-¡Gente, ya no tienen que seguir pagando impuestos tan elevados, revélense en contra de Blakk, fin a la oscuridad!-dijo el caballero errante

-¡Fin a la oscuridad, fin a la oscuridad!-todo el pueblo comenzó a gritar todo eso hasta que los caballeros comenzaron a encarcelar a toda la gente

-¡Déjenlos en paz!-dijo mientras tomaba sus catanas y comenzaba a pelear, su pelea era tan perfecta que parecía que llevaba años estudiando guerra, en fin logro vencer a todos los caballeros y liberar a todas las personas

-Wow, fantástico, donde aprendiste a pelear así-dijo Eli caminando hacia el caballero

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el caballero poniendo una de sus catanas en la garganta de Eli

-Eli, Eli Shane-dijo mirando la catana

-Oh, mis disculpas príncipe Eli, Junjie a su servicio-dijo guardando su catana y dando una reverencia

-Sí, los presento, ella es Trixie, él es Kord, él es Pronto y…-dijo Eli presentando a todos mientras se preguntaba donde había ido Alfa

-No te preocupes a mí ya me conoce-dijo Alfa a unos metros de ellos oculta entre las sombras

-¿Alfa?-dijo Junjie muy desconfiado

-Pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi-dijo ella yendo a abrazarlo

-Sí, y yo pensé que habías muerto-dijo Junjie separándola de él

-¿Ustedes son pareja o algo así?-pregunto Eli un poco preocupado, porque, no sé, no pregunten

-Que, quien, el, jajaja, es mi hermano-dijo Alfa al mismo tiempo que no paraba de reír junto con Junjie

-Bueno, y si son hermanos no se supone que los dos deberían estar juntos-dijo Trixie cruzando los brazos

-Bueno, eso es una larga historia, muy larga, pero lo diremos muy sencillamente, nuestros padres no se les daba mucho el cuidado de hijos, entonces a los dos nos mandaron a tomar clases de defensa, mientras a ella la dejaron aquí a aprender hechicería a mí me mandaron a china para que aprendiera el famoso Kung fu, pero me echaron de china cuando supieron que mi hermana es hechicera-dijo Junjie resumiendo toda la historia

-Bien, ¿y sus padres?-pregunto Kord también cruzando los brazos

-Bueno, eso si yo no sé-dijo Junjie alzando los hombros

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**El clan sombra**

-Los mataron, Blakk ordeno su ejecución por no pagar los malditos impuestos-dijo Alfa con ira en la mirada-Bueno, eso se de mi madre, de mi padre no sé si también lo mataron o algo así-

-Ah, bueno, no sé qué decir-dijo Eli un poco nervioso

-No digas nada, mejor hay que marcharnos de este lugar antes de que sean las ocho-dijo Junjie tomando sus catanas

-¿Por qué, que pasa a las ocho?-pregunto Eli igual tomando su espada

-Oh, nada bueno, tenemos que salir de este lugar ahora mismo-dijo Junjie mirando hacia todos lados-Vamos, se cómo podemos escapar-

-Pero escapar ¿De qué?-pregunto Trixie tomando su arco

-Demasiado tarde, vamos a tener que luchar-dijo Junjie preparando sus catanas

De pronto aparecieron unas criaturas

-El clan sombra-dijo Kord tomando su martillo

-Nos van a destrozar, no, Pronto es demasiado joven para morir-dijo Pronto tomando su hacha de doble filo

-No nos harán nada-dijo Alfa acercándose a ellos

-Hermana, vuelve-dijo Junjie tratando de alcanzarla

Alfa comenzó a hablar con las criaturas

-"Deben irse de este lugar ahora mismo"-dijo el líder del clan

-"Solo estamos de paso, nos iremos mañana por la mañana"-dijo Alfa hablando el mismo idioma del clan

-"Eres una hechicera ¿No es cierto?, bien, haremos una excepción solo por eso, tienen que partir cuando salga el sol, o si no, tendremos que matarlos"-dijo el líder mientras se retiraba de ese lugar

-Todo está arreglado, pero tenemos que salir de este pueblo con los primeros rayos de sol-dijo Alfa acercándose a los chicos

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa si no salimos a esa hora?-pregunto Junjie guardando sus catanas

-Aparte de que el clan sombra nos mataría, no sé-dijo Alfa sin darle importancia tal

-De acuerdo, está decidido, nos marchamos ahora mismo-dijo Eli a punto de ir por su caballo

-Oye, calma, necesitamos descansar al igual que los caballos-dijo Kord acariciando la cabeza de su caballo

-Pero, entre más rápido avancemos es mejor-insistió Eli

-Porque no mejor, príncipe, admite que tiene miedo-dijo Junjie dirigiendo la mirada hacia el joven príncipe que estaba indeciso

-Yo, miedo, un Shane jamás tiene miedo-dijo Eli con rudeza

-Eli, no es malo admitir nuestros miedos de vez en cuando-añadió Trixie

-A demás, no hay nada que temer en tanto dejemos este lugar antes de los rayos del sol nos alcancen-dijo Pronto con franqueza

-Cierto, pero, ¿y si se nos hace tarde?, ¿y si nos atrapan?, ¿Y si solo es una trampa y nos matan mientras dormimos?-dijo Eli con inseguridad y con la mirada baja

-No va a pasar nada de lo que dices-negó Alfa

-¿Cómo lo aseguras?-pregunto Eli levantando la mirada hacia Alfa

_**Continuara… **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Promesas**

-Pues, me dieron su palabra, y los espíritus han dicho, "Shane no puede morir antes de llegar al reino", así que si te matan los dioses se enfadarían con ellos y los desterrarían de estas tierras para siempre-dijo Alfa con mucha seguridad

-Sí, pero y nosotros, a nosotros si nos podrían matar-dijo Trixie optando por la opción de Eli

-No si lo ordena el legítimo rey de los 99 estados-dijo Alfa volteando a ver a Eli

-Pe…pe…pero, yo no sé hablar su idioma-tartamudeo Eli

-No hace falta, ellos saben hablar el idioma común-dijo Alfa

-¿Cómo que el idioma común?, según yo es el único idioma que se habla en los 99 estados-dijo Kord

-Sí, así es, pero en los estados libres se hablan otro tipo de idiomas-dijo ella mostrando un mapa de un libro

-Pero, bien, entonces, ¿no nos mataran si yo se los ordeno?-Eli dijo a modo de que todo quedara aclarado

-Exacto, pero cuidado, trata de no mandar mucho-dijo Alfa guardando el libro en su mochila

-Bien, y si queremos irnos antes de que amanezca, debemos de irnos a descansar ahorita mismo-dijo Eli quitándole las bridas a su caballo

Ellos fueron a una posada que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar y como ya se había dicho emprendieron el viaje de nuevo apenas los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la mañana

-Chicos, es hora de irnos-dijo Eli montando su caballo

Los demás cansados y soñolientos hicieron caso y continuaron el viaje hacia el prado de los rostros

-¿Oigan, y porque se llama el prado de los rostros?-pregunto Eli poniendo su caballo en un paso más lento

-Bueno, nadie sabe porque, pero lo que si se es que nadie se atreve a venir por estos rumbos-dijo Kord

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Eli

-Bueno, yo he oído que aquí habitan unas criaturas peores que el clan sombra-dijo Trixie

-Sí, y también dicen que esas criaturas matan a todos los que entren en este lugar, pero no son más que leyendas-dijo Pronto completando la información de Trixie

-Ah, o simplemente es que aquí hay un letrero escrito con sangre que dice prohibido el paso, y en este barranco están todas las cabezas que los verdugos tienen por la guillotina-dijo Alfa señalando aquel barranco

-Sí, es necesario ¿que pasemos por ese lugar?-pregunto Eli con una cara de asco

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?-pregunto Kord mirando al Shane con una mirada desafiante

-Bueno, ya que, no, no tengo otra opción-dijo Eli haciendo caso omiso

-Bien, puedes elegir, el lago de ácido o el barranco con las cabezas-dijo Trixie señalando ambos caminos

-No, bueno, el barranco-dijo Eli en un tono brusco

Ellos continuaron con su recorrido descendiendo por el barranco y continuando por la llanura

-Al fin, se ha acabado-dijo Eli cuando termino de descender por el barranco

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor-dijo Kord

-¡No digas eso!-grito Eli-Anunciar esas cosas trae mala suerte-termino de decir con una aclaración

-La mala suerte no existe-dijo Pronto renuente

Y de repente una mamba negra salió de entre los arbustos y comenzó a sisearles

-Que no trae mala suerte-dijo Eli entre dientes

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Discusiones**

-Tranquilos, solo está asustada-dijo Alfa acercándose a la serpiente-Tranquila pequeña, todo paso-dijo tratando de tocar a la serpiente, en eso se dio cuenta de que estaba herida, tenía una cortada perteneciente a una daga-Espera, déjame ayudarte-dijo Alfa tomando a la serpiente y poniéndole una especie de hojas en la herida, después dijo un hechizo y la herida quedo curada-Listo, puedes irte-dijo dejándola en el piso un tiempo después

-¿No te dan miedo esas cosas?-pregunto Trixie con la voz temblorosa de asombro

-El miedo no está permitido para mí, es una palabra inexistente, aparte, solo es un animal, que daño puede hacer-dijo Alfa con mucha sencillez

-¿Daño?, esas cosas son los animales más tóxicos de todos los 99 estados, una picadura de esas víboras y te mata en cinco minutos-dijo Kord con seriedad

-Sí, pero aun así merecen vivir, son las criaturas con las que compartimos este mundo-dijo Alfa pensando en todos los animales del planeta

-Si, al igual que las manticoras, las arpías, los basiliscos, o cualquier otra cosa venenosa, criaturas de la oscuridad-dijo Kord aumentando el tono de voz

-Lo mismo, merecen estar en este mundo, y por alguna razón están aquí-dijo Alfa también elevando el tono de voz

-Pero esas criaturas solo matan a las personas-Trixie se unió a la discusión

-Buen punto, esas cosas lo único que saben hacer es matar-dijo Pronto igual atacando en la discusión

-¡AH!, ¡YA BASTA!- grito Eli enojado-Con discusiones no arreglaremos nada, debemos de estar unidos, ser un equipo-

-Sí, tienes razón-contestaron Kord, Trixie y Pronto bajando la mirada

-¿Y Alfa?- pregunto Junjie al no ver a su hermana

-Estaba aquí hace un minuto-dijo Trixie volteando a ver hacia todos lados

-Oh, no, esto es malo, debemos encontrarla antes de que haga un trato con los espíritus-dijo Junjie muy alarmado

-¿Qué, que tiene de malo eso?-pregunto Eli virando los ojos

-La última vez que hizo un trato con esos espíritus todas las personas quienes le caían mal, terminaron muertas por razones misteriosas-dijo Junjie con un tono de misterio en la voz

-Sí, mejor hay que encontrarla y rápido-dijo Trixie

-Muy bien, hay que separarnos, así la encontraremos más rápido-dijo Eli yendo hacia el bosque

Todos los demás tomaron rutas diferentes ya en el bosque todos se sentían perdidos, no sabían a donde iban, pero el miedo escapo después de unos minutos, Eli diviso unas luces en el interior del denso bosque, se fue acercando poco a poco, y al fina logro divisar algo, pero no distinguía bien lo que era, entonces se acercó un poco más y más, hasta que logro ver a Alfa con unas especies de fantasmas

-Shane, sé que estás ahí, acércate-dijo Alfa sin siquiera voltear un poco hacia atrás para confirmar lo dicho

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-pregunto Eli saliendo de su escondrijo

-Los espíritus me lo dijeron-dijo Alfa volteando a ver a Eli

-¿Qué haces aquí?, tenemos que regresar con los demás-dijo Eli tomando el brazo de Alfa

-Bien, vámonos-dijo Alfa haciendo caso omiso

Al regresar los demás ya estaban preocupados por ellos

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto Junjie dirigiéndose hacia Trixie

-No, ni idea de donde este-dijo Trixie, iban llegando Kord y Pronto, y preguntaron al ver que venían solos

-¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?-pregunto Junjie al momento de que llegaron

-No, imposible encontrar a alguien en ese bosque-dijo Kord señalando el bosque

Después de un rato aparecieron Eli y Alfa, los demás ya estaban preocupados por ellos

-¿Dónde estabas?, sabes que pudiste haber muerto en ese bosque, hay cientos de criaturas peligrosas en ese lugar, y a ti se te ocurre ir y desaparecer, y bien, ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?-pregunto Junjie regañando a su hermana

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Secretos del pasado**

-Mira hermano, en primera, ya no soy una niña, ya se cuidarme sola, en segunda, yo puedo desaparecer cuando se me de mi regalada gana, en tercera, tu no me vas a regañar-dijo Alfa igual enojándose con su hermano

-No me hables en ese tono, y tengo derecho a regañarte por ser el hermano mayor, y nuestro padre me pidió que te protegiera-dijo Junjie incrementando su tono de voz

-Y entonces, si nuestro padre te dijo que me protegieras, ¿Dónde estuviste estos últimos 10 años?-pregunto Alfa con una mirada de tristeza

-…-Junjie ya no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta, se retiró un rato de todos ellos, y Alfa por consiguiente hizo lo mismo

-Muy bien, creo que acamparemos aquí esta noche-dijo Eli nervioso

Y en la noche, Alfa se volvió a ir hacia el bosque y tuvo cuidado de no despertar a nadie, pero no tomo en cuenta que Eli no estaba dormido, cuando Eli vio a Alfa alejarse tomo la decisión de seguirla, y entonces la siguió durante al menos unos 10 minutos, hasta que ella se detuvo frente a un árbol muy grande, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, entonces Eli se acercó a ella, e intento consolarla

-Oye, ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Eli sentándose a su lado

-No, nada, solo son cosas del pasado-contesto Alfa aun llorando

-Vamos, recuerda que debes olvidar el pasado y pensar en el presente-dijo Eli abrazándola a modo de consuelo

-El pasado, recuerda, pueblo que olvida su pasado vuelve a cometer los mismos errores en el futuro-dijo ella ya un poco más calmada

-Y, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-volvió a preguntar Eli

-Pues, por la discusión que tuve con Junjie en la tarde-respondo Alfa dando un suspiro

-Ah, bien, ya no te preocupes, seguro en la mañana ya están las cosas solucionadas-dijo Eli mirándola a los ojos

-Es que, este problema ya lleva unos 13 años y aún no se ha solucionado-dijo Alfa apartando la mirada con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Pues qué es lo que paso?-pregunto Eli secando las lágrimas de los ojos de Alfa

-Bien, mi padre, antes de que lo encarcelaran, a ambos nos quería mucho, pero, si Junjie me iba a acusar de algo malo que yo estuviese haciendo, a quien castigaban era a Junjie, mi padre me protegía mucho, y podría decirse que eso a Junjie no le gustaba, y desde entonces hemos ido discutiendo y discutiendo, y no creo que eso termine-contesto Alfa con un tono muy triste de voz

-Ya, tranquilízate, todo estará bien-dijo Eli abrazándola más fuerte

Después de eso regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás, sorprendentemente llegaron justo antes de que despertaran y que el sol asomara sus rayos a la mañana, solo tuvieron que esperar una hora más antes de que los demás comenzaran a despertar, ya estando todos despiertos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo de que ruta sería mejor para continuar se camino

-Yo digo que si pasamos el reino de los Ayal, sería más rápido el camino-dijo Eli con un mapa en las manos

-¡NO!- exclamaron Junjie y Alfa al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Trixie extrañada por la exclamación

-Este, pues, tenemos razones para no acercarnos a ese pueblo-dijo Junjie un poco nervioso

-¿Cómo que pueblo?, es uno de los reinos más poderosos-dijo Eli con asombro

-Aun así tenemos razones para no presentarnos en ese reino-dijo Junjie

-¿Y?, mencionen cinco de esas razones-dijo Kord cruzando los brazos

-Muy bien, no, podemos, ir, a, ese, pueblo-dijo Alfa separando cada palabra

-Entonces, ¿Qué camino sugieren ustedes?-pregunto Eli doblando el mapa

-Podemos subir esas montañas, cruzar el lago congelado, pasar por el puente de piedra y llegar a unos días de camino para llegar con Blakk-dijo Junjie señalando el posible camino

-No, nos tardaríamos más, además, es mucho camino y nuestros caballos están cansados-dijo Eli con seriedad

-Pues ya que-dijo Alfa un poco desanimada- tendremos que ir, al reino Ayal

Todos continuaron con el viaje, pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que unas gigantescas torres de un castillo se alzaran ante ellos, y de una torre se escuchó-¡El príncipe y la princesa Ayal han regresado!-

Todos se miraron muy extrañaron, hasta que voltearon a ver a Junjie y a Alfa y ellos estaban con las manos en sus rostros tratando de que nadie los reconociera pero ya era tarde

-¿Ustedes son los herederos de los Ayal?-pregunto Eli muy extrañado

-NO, hace años que ya no uso ese apellido-dijo Alfa un poco enojada

-Y yo no lo uso desde que me fui a Asia-dijo Junjie un poco más tranquilo que Alfa

Y mientras se iban acercando las portentosas puertas del reino se abrieron lentamente dejándoles el paso libre y cuando iban entrando al reino, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, les dejaron todo el camino libre hasta llegar al castillo ahí dejaron a los equinos con un mozo de cuadras y entraron en el castillo

-Cielos, este salón principal es más grande de lo que yo recuerdo-dijo Junjie

-Todo está en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron, su alteza-dijo un sirviente dirigiendo una reverencia hacia Junjie

-¿Por qué no hicieron nada mientras no había reyes?-pregunto Eli dirigiéndose al sirviente

-No, no, no, es lealtad, desde el momento en que se la juramos a un Ayal, es imposible romperla-dijo el sirviente

-Y, ¿Por qué no buscaron a un nuevo rey?, les hubiera ido mejor –dijo Alfa con una mirada fría

-Porque este reino no quiso, todos teníamos esperanzas de que algún día regresarían, y han regresado, ahora podrán cumplir su deber con el reino-dijo el sirviente

-¡Deber!- exclamó Junjie y Alfa al unísono

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Batalla con la pandilla**

-Yo no voy a reinar aquí-dijo Junjie saliendo de esa sala

-Lo siento, pero no nos vamos a quedar aquí, tal vez deben esperar a un nuevo rey-dijo Alfa igual saliendo de esa sala

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar un poco más-dijo el sirviente

En eso se escuchó una alarma

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Eli con desconfianza

-Es la alarma, la pandilla Hoola ha vuelto-dijo el sirviente con ira en la voz

-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?-pregunto Eli ya más confiado

-Tal vez, si saben luchar, en tal caso tomen una decisión y los veo en el patio principal-dijo el sirviente saliendo lo más rápido posible

-Y bien chicos, ¿listos para otra pelea?-pregunto Eli dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos

-Claro que sí-dijo Kord emocionado

-Absolutamente-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

-Pues ya que, si-dijo Pronto

-Entonces a la carga-dijo Eli cerrando su mano en un puño

Ellos fueron a donde les habían indicado y cuando salieron todo el pueblo estaba peleando con unos caballeros que la pandilla Hoola había contratado para tomar el control del reino; ellos se unieron a la lucha y empezaron a atacar a cuanto caballero encontraban, y en un lapso de tiempo se encontraron a Junjie, él había asistido a la batalla al fin y al cabo

-Si decidiste venir eh-dijo Eli mientras estaba peleando con un caballero

-Claro, no me gustara gobernar, pero me encantan las peleas-dijo Junjie dando una estocada al caballero enemigo

-¿Y Alfa?-pregunto Eli

-Ah, ella si no quiere saber nada acerca del reino, incluso rechazo esta pelea, a ella igual le encantan las peleas-dijo Junjie muy extrañado

-Y bien, ¿A quién tenemos que derrotar?-pregunto Eli derrotando al caballero con el que estaba peleando

-Al tipo rubio que esta por haya-dijo Junjie señalando a quien era el tal sujeto

-Ya lo vencemos o dejamos que se divierta un poco-pregunto Eli con sarcasmo

-Ya hay que apagarle su diversión-dijo Junjie siguiendo el sarcasmo

Ellos se dirigieron en dirección al chico

-¿Qué, ustedes igual quieren que les dé una paliza?-dijo Billy con espada en mano

-No si te la damos nosotros a ti- dijo Eli con mucha confianza

-Pero, esto no es justo, son dos contra uno, Gafas-dijo llamando a uno de sus amigos-Ahora ya esta pareja la pelea-

-No vas a ganar, tenlo por seguro-dijo Eli tomando su espada

-Hablas mucho, niño-dijo Billy dando el primer ataque

Eli eludió ese ataque y respondió con un ataque lateral, se escuchaba en todo el reino el ruido de metal contra metal, los gritos de incontables personas, Eli se distrajo un segundo y fue en ese segundo que lo utilizaron para dejarle una herida en el brazo izquierdo, pero Eli ni se inmutaba, se mantuvo fuerte y recordó todo lo que Kord le había dicho antes de que peleara, tomo fuerzas y en un movimiento rápido logro desarmar a su contrincante y puso su espada justo en la garganta de Billy

-Ya, me rindo-dijo Billy con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban

-Lárgate de aquí y jamás regreses-dijo Eli antes de dejarlo ir

La pandilla Hoola se fue y todos vieron a Eli como un fiero guerrero; después de regresar al castillo unos doctores atendieron a Eli su herida; le hicieron unas puntadas pues la herida era grave, después le pusieron pomada de árnica para el dolor y le colocaron unos vendajes

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Inicio de un romance **

Luego de unas horas se hizo de noche, a todos les ofrecieron unos cuartos; subieron a los cuartos y se fueron a dormir; Eli no quería dormir, entonces subió a la torre de vigilancia y comenzó a ver el paisaje nocturno; de repente diviso una luz azul no muy lejos del reino, entonces decidió ir a investigar, mientras más se iba adentrando en el bosque esa luz se volvía más intensa, y cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos, algo le cubrió la boca y lo arrastro hacia los arbustos, de repente Eli se encontraba en problemas

-Shhh, no te asustes-dijo una voz femenina soltando a Eli

-Alfa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Eli reconoció inmediatamente la voz

-Shhh, espera un poco y lo sabrás-dijo Alfa

Ellos esperaron unos minutos más y de repente

-Mira, ven-dijo Alfa llevando a Eli a unos arbustos junto a un árbol

De repente la luz azul se hizo aún más brillante y en un segundo se apagó por completo y solo apareció un caballo blanco; Alfa se fue acercando poco a poco, cuando el caballo se levantó, Eli pudo ver que se trataba de un unicornio, Eli recordaba que los unicornios eran muy tímidos, y que solo se acercaban a las mujeres, niños, y a uno que otro borracho

-Ven Eli-dijo Alfa ya con el unicornio tranquilo

Eli se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando llego, estaba un poco nervioso, jamás había visto a un unicornio, entonces alzo una de sus manos, a lo que el unicornio respondió acercando su cabeza para que lo pudiera acariciar

-Esto es increíble-dijo Eli asombrado

Después de unos minutos el unicornio emprendió el viaje hacia el bosque

-Tenemos que regresar al reino-dijo Eli tomando la mano de Alfa

-Perdón Eli, pero yo no voy a regresar a ese reino-dijo Alfa zafándose del agarre de Eli

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Eli conmocionado por la respuesta

-Pues, no me gusta estar en ese castillo, me rae muchos recuerdos, no muy buenos-dijo Alfa con cierta tristeza en la mirada

-Pero no puedes quedarte sola, aquí en el bosque, y menos en la noche-dijo Eli preocupado

-No te preocupes Eli, estaré bien, se cuidarme sola-

-Pero, me preocupo por ti-

-Eli, no hay razones, estaré bien, ya te lo dije-insistió Alfa

-Si hay razones, más bien, una única razón-dijo Eli mirando mirándola fijamente

-Y, ¿Cuál es esa razón?-pregunto sin importancia tal

-Pues, esa razón es que te amo, me he enamorado de ti-dijo Eli tomando las manos de Alfa, las cuales estaban congeladas

-No, no, esto no es posible, tú no te has enamorado de mí, esto es imposible, no, di que me odias y que ya no quieres verme jamás-dijo Alfa con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo hare si me dices la razón, y yo la considere-dijo Eli con los ojos lacrimosos

-Es que es muy difícil de explicar, es algo muy confuso y no tiene razón, todo comienza con, es que no sé cómo explicarte…-Alfa ya no pudo continuar puesto que Eli en un movimiento rápido logro darle un beso en los labios, Alfa quería empujarlo para apartarse de él, pero sus brazos no respondían, le temblaban las piernas y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar

-No te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño-dijo Eli finalizando el beso

-No me preocupo por eso, me preocupo por lo que va a suceder ahora que has roto la maldición-dijo Alfa apartándose de Eli a unos pasos

-¿Qué maldición?-pregunto muy asustado

-Por eso te decía que era difícil de explicar, pero no quisiste escuchar, la maldición, cuando yo era pequeña, una de mis primas igual practicaba hechicería, pero se fue por la magia oscura y llego a ser tan poderosa que nadie lograba vencerla, entonces hicieron un hechizo y la encerraron; solo yo podía liberarla, y para liberarla alguien tenía que enamorarse de mí, o matarme

-Pero, aun no pasa nada…-Eli fue interrumpido por unos temblores en la tierra

De la nada apareció una nube negra, cuando esa nube desapareció se dejó ver a una mujer con apariencia de malicia

-Zeta-dijo Alfa con rencor

-Alfa, al parecer no pudiste evitar enamorarte, pues bien, no importa, ahora podre terminar mi plan, al fin este mundo será destruido-dijo Zeta atacando a Alfa

-¡Oye!, déjala tranquila-dijo Eli desenvainando su espada

-Así que tú eres el tonto que se enamoró de mi prima, pues bien, quieres pelear, pelea tendrás-dijo lanzando a Eli contra unas rocas

-¡ELI!-grito Alfa

-Y en cuanto a ti, vas a morir-Zeta realizo un hechizo llamado él abismo de almas; Alfa comenzó a perder energía; cuando Eli se recuperó y vio eso, escucho que Alfa decía: quítale el talismán

Eli se preparó, tomo su espada, se concentró y arranco el talismán que colgaba del cuello de Zeta, al momento de quitárselo todo su poder desapareció

-Devuélveme eso-dijo Zeta acercándose a Eli

-Perdón, pero el tonto enamorado va a proteger a su amor-dijo Eli rompiendo el talismán en mil pedazos

-Me las vas a pagar-fue lo último que dijo Zeta antes de desaparecer

Cuando Eli ya no vio ningún peligro se tiro al suelo y se arrastró hasta el lugar donde estaba Alfa

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Eli colocando a Alfa en sus brazos

-Eli, te amo-fue lo último que Alfa dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente

Eli la abrazo con las fuerzas que le quedaban y también quedó inconsciente

Eli despertó unos minutos después y al mirar a Alfa en sus brazos inconsciente y herida, supo de inmediato que sería imposible que se recuperara, entonces lo último que hizo fue besarla y quedarse junto a ella, pasaron unas horas antes de que Eli se despertara a causa de una respiración agitada que sintió cerca de su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su lobo blanco que lo había ido a buscar

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos, por cómo me han defendido, mientras yo me ocultaba detrás de unas letras, y muchas gracias de todo corazón, bueno los aprecio mucho y muchas gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor, amigos, enemigo**

-Hola amigo-dijo Eli acariciando al lobo

El lobo se recostó a su lado unos minutos antes de levantarse e irse hacia el bosque; Eli volvió a quedarse dormido y después de un rato una luz cegadora lo despertó

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?-dijo parpadeando un poco. Para cuando despertó la luz se había ido, pero Alfa comenzó a despertar

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella apenas abriendo los ojos

-Mi amor-dijo Eli abrazándola y comenzando a llorar-Pensé que no te volvería a ver –dijo entre sollozos

-Oh, Eli, esto es un milagro-dijo Alfa igual comenzando a llorar con él

Ellos dos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras en el castillo de Blakk

-Señor, he recibido noticias de que el Heredero de Shane sigue vivo-dijo el líder de la Guardia de Noche

-¡Y que se supone que haces aquí, ve a matarlo!, o es más, tráelo ante mí y yo lo matare-dijo ordenando su ejecución

-A la orden señor-dijo abandonando la sala del trono

-Conque un Shane, que interesante, pensé que los había eliminado, no importa, lo matare al igual que murió su padre y su abuelo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Y mientras con el resto de la banda

-¿Alguien ha visto a Eli?-pregunto Kord

-No, seguro debe de estar practicando sus ataques-dijo Trixie

-O tal vez siga dormido-comento Pronto

-Lo dudo, mi hermana tampoco está, y un vigía dice que vio a Eli salir hacia el bosque a mitad de la noche-dijo Junjie con mirada seria apareciendo de una habitación al otro lado de la sala

-¿Qué curioso no creen?-dijo Pronto con una mano en su barbilla

-Pues, es cierto, manden a un grupo centinela, ¡Ahora!-dijo Junjie dando una orden

-Como ordene-dijo uno de los sirvientes

-Muy bien, ahora a relajarnos-dijo Junjie sentándose en un sillón de esa sala

-¡Como puedes relajarte!, los dos están desaparecidos, y si los secuestraron, y si los mataron-dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie

-Muy bien, vamos entonces-dijo Junjie yendo hacia la salida con los demás

Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque.

Mientras con los enamorados

-Eli, tengo que advertirte, ahora que has frustrado el primer ataque de Zeta, ella va a perseguirte hasta cobrar su venganza-dijo Alfa poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Eli

-Pues que venga, si la derrote una vez la derrotare una segunda vez-dijo Eli muy confiado y tomando las manos de Alfa

-Amor, es que no entiendes, este fue su primer ataque por lo tanto aún no tiene todos sus poderes, si pasa más tiempo libre los recuperara, y no habrá poder alguno en la tierra que sea capaz de detenerla-dijo ella entrelazando sus manos

-Bien, hasta entonces solo me dedicare a protegerte, ahora nada podrá separarnos-dijo Eli poniéndose frente a frente con Alfa

-Eli, es que, no sé, tengo miedo-dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas

-Pensé que tu no tenías miedo-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Alfa

-No, no es miedo por mí, es miedo por ti-dijo acariciando el fleco de Eli

-¿Cómo que miedo por mí?, ¿qué daño te puedo hacer?-pregunto muy taciturnamente

-No, no es daño a mí, sino que es daño a ti, ahora que has roto esta maldición, diferentes criaturas de la oscuridad te van a tratar de matar-dijo fijando su mirada en los ojos de Eli

-No me importa, así venga quien venga, yo te protegeré con la última gota de sangre que tenga-dijo abrazándola y pegándola contra su pecho

Entonces, los dos se separaron un poco, se miraron fijamente y se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que estuvieron solo a unos centímetros, se acercaron más y finalmente sellaron el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un beso, ese beso los hizo olvidarse por completo del mundo por un tiempo, hasta que algo los devolvió a la realidad

-Los encontré, pero yo creo que venimos más tarde por ellos-dijo Junjie apareciendo justo frente a ellos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Trixie apareciendo detrás de Junjie

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento-dijo Kord igual llegando con ellos

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Explicaciones**

Eli Y Alfa se separaron rápidamente muy ruborizados

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Eli muy nervioso

-Los veníamos a buscar, pero al parecer están muy ocupados-dijo Junjie señalando a los dos enamorados

Los dos solo se miraron muy ruborizados

-Este, este-no sabían cómo explicar

-Bueno, es una historia muy larga, y no es muy fácil de explicar ya que, bueno, es algo muy complicado-Eli trato de dar una explicación pero no encontraba las palabras

-Bien, ¿ya se desocuparon?, ¿podemos irnos?-pregunto Junjie

-Claro, si podemos, ustedes adelántense, nosotros los alcanzamos-contesto Alfa tomando el brazo de Eli

-Como quieran, nos vemos en el castillo- dijo Junjie con una mirada picara

Ellos dos se volvieron a quedar solos, los dos estaban un poco nerviosos por la reacción de sus amigos, y por el momento solo querían reflexionar los dos juntos

-Eli, es que, tienes que entender, no podemos estar juntos, sé que me amas, igual yo te amo, pero este amor es imposible-dijo Alfa mirando al suelo

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Eli poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Alfa

-Pues, es muy difícil, tu eres un príncipe, y yo solo soy una simple hechicera-dijo ella apartando las manos de Eli

-Y que, tu eres una princesa del reino de los Ayal, uno de los reinos más poderosos-dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Pero, mi pasado es muy cruel como para que yo sea la reina, mi honor ha sido revocado, ya no sé lo que pasa-dijo ella esquivando la mirada de Eli

Eli solo se le acerco más, y le dio un pequeño beso que fue correspondido

-Otra pregunta ¿Cómo me curaste?-dijo un poco confundida

-Pues, no sé, solo recuerdo ver un resplandor, y tu despertaste

-El unicornio-dijo en voz muy baja

-¿Qué?-

-El unicornio, Eli, no lograste ver un resplandor completamente blanco ¿o sí?-pregunta tomando los brazos de Eli

-Pues, cambiaba de color por tiempos, primero azul, luego rojo, luego morado, y al final blanco total-dijo tratando de recordar todo

-Nos ha ayudado, tenemos que encontrarlo-dice con los ojos llenos de preocupación

De la nada aparece el lobo blanco de Eli y les entrega una rama muy extraña

-¿Qué es esto?-dice Eli tomando esa rama y acariciando al lobo

-Es el cuerno del unicornio, ha dado su vida para salvarme-dice observando el cuerno de manera muy estupefacta –Eli, no dejemos que su muerte sea en vano -dice abrazando a Eli

Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo

Mientras con Blakk

-Mi señor, nos han dado informes de que Shane ha formado una banda para poder recuperar el reino-dice Maurice el consejero de Blakk

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?, vayan a eliminarlos, ¿Quiénes están en su banda?-dice muy serio

-Mi informante me dice que al parecer Shane es el líder, esta una arquera, un troll, un topoide, y los dos herederos de los Ayal-

-¡Ah, maldita sea, ve a matarlos, a todos, ahora!-dice golpeando su mano contra el recarga brazos de su trono

-Como ordene su señoría-dice, se retira de la sala del trono, y va a contratar a unos caballeros para que vayan a atacarlos-

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Inicio de la guerra.**

Mientras con los enamorados

-Amor, debemos de irnos-dijo Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Está bien- dice y los dos regresan al castillo

Los dos tardaron un rato, pero al fin llegan al castillo

-Vaya, al fin llegaron, tenemos malas noticias para ustedes-dice el consejero real trayendo un mensaje del otro lado del valle

-No hay malas ni buenas noticias, solo son noticias-dice Eli tranquilo

-Dice que un ejército de caballeros de Blakk viene y va a atacar el castillo y tratara de destruirlos a todos, un ejército de más de doce mil hombres armados-dice el consejero leyendo el mensaje

-Oh, esas son malas noticias- dice Eli preocupado

-Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos?-pregunta Trixie sorprendida por la noticia

-Debemos formular un plan-Dijo Junjie apoyándose sobre una mesa

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, casi nadie tiene experiencia defendiendo un castillo- dijo Kord dudando un poco

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Kord, tú defiende la vanguardia derecha, Junjie, tú defiende la vanguardia izquierda, Pronto, lleva a un grupo de guerreros al otro lado del valle, Trixie y Alfa, ataquen desde el muro, yo atacare desde la entrada al castillo-dice Eli dando todo el plan

Todos obedecen, y ponen su plan de batalla en acción; se hizo de noche, la luz de la luna parpadeaba en las aguas agitadas del arroyo, que discurría por un lecho rocoso abajo, en el valle. Los caballos relinchaban suavemente y piafaban entre los árboles, sobre un terreno húmedo y cubierto de hojas, mientras los hombres intercambiaban bromas nerviosas en voz baja.

-Ya no pueden tardar mucho, mi señor-dijo un mensajero a Eli que estaba más que preparado para luchar

-Todo llegará en su momento- le dijo Eli

Y entonces habría muertes. Quizá muriera Junjie, o Kord, o Trixie, o Pronto… o él, o Alfa. Nadie estaba a salvo. Ninguna vida estaba garantizada.

-¿Cómo es su ejército?- había preguntado Eli

-Doce mil hombres a pie, dispersos en torno al castillo en tres campamentos diferentes, separados por los ríos. No hay otra manera de asediar este reino, pero puede resultar fatal para ellos. Dos o tres mil a caballo- dijo un mensajero que tenía espías por todo el reino

-El ejército de Thadeus Blakk triplica al nuestro-señalo Kord

-Es cierto-asintió Junjie- Pero Blakk carece de una cosa.

-¿De qué?-inquirió Eli

-De paciencia-contesto Junjie

El bosque, en torno a ellos, fue quedando en silencio, y entonces los oyó, lejanos, pero aproximándose: los cascos de muchos caballos, el sonido de espadas, lanzas y armaduras, el murmullo de voces humanas, de cuando en cuando una risa, una maldición…

Tuvo la sensación de que transcurrían eones. Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Oyó más risas, órdenes a gritos, chapoteos cuando cruzaron y volvieron a cruzar el pequeño arroyo. Un caballo relinchó. Un hombre lanzó una maldición. Y, por último, lo vio. Solo durante un instante, entre las ramas de los árboles, desde el lugar donde se dominaba el valle, pero supo que era él. Pese a la distancia, Thadeus Blakk era inconfundible. La luz de la luna le teñía de plata el oro de la armadura, y de negro, el escarlata de la capa. No llevaba yelmo.

Apareció y despareció en un instante; los árboles volvieron a ocultar la armadura plateada. Otros pasaron tras él, largas columnas de hombres, caballeros, espadas juramentadas, jinetes libres. Tres cuartas partes de los hombres a caballo de los Blakk.

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Informes.**

-Atacarlo aquí- señalo Eli al tiempo que señalaba un punto en un mapa- Que sean unos cientos de hombres, no más. Cuando los persiga, los estaremos esperando… - Movió un dedo un poco hacia la izquierda- Aquí.

Aquí; era un silencio en la noche, sombras y luz de luna, una gruesa alfombra de hojas muertas, riscos frondosos en pendiente suave hasta el lecho del arroyo

Los cuernos de guerra se hicieron sonar, anunciando que el último de los jinetes de Blakk había caído en la trampa, sonaron los tambores, loa latidos del corazón de Eli se aceleraban, cada vez que escuchaba los tambores, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, y pensó +será mucha carga para un niño de 15 años+, pero se dio valor, y continuo la espera hasta que llegara el grupo de hombres dando la señal, se preguntaba + ¿seguiré vivo después de esto? + La duda lo estaba consumiendo, pero en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de ordenar una retirada, todos los condes, duques, lord, marqueses, y mucha gente de importancia le había dado guerreros, caballeros para que lucharan a su lado, en la marcha, y tras la tormentosa espera, también se habían unido a él unos campesinos, carniceros, cazadores, pescadores, y jinetes errantes que habían brindado sus espadas al reino de los Shane.

El momento llego, en ese juego que había decidido jugar, solo podía ganar o morir, y morir no era su decisión, los ejércitos de Blakk llegaron a atacarlos, Eli dio una orden, y de los muros cayó sobre el ejército de Blakk, cientos de flechas volaron quitándoles la vida a un centenar de caballeros, ya estando las tropas de Blakk débiles, Eli dio una orden, y del bosque comenzaron a salir caballeros al servicio de Eli, rodearon a los hombres de Blakk, lucharon con fiereza y valor. Terminada la primera batalla, Eli y sus amigos celebraban victoriosos, pues lograron atrapar como rehén al aprendiz de Blakk; pero Eli no estaba tan seguro de su victoria, seguía dudando todo, que a pesar de estar en su fiesta, tenía una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?, únete a la celebración, están celebrando tu victoria contra el ejército de Blakk- dijo Kord poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli

-Lo sé, solo que, esto, no fue una victoria- dice con voz misteriosa

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Kord confundido

-Eli tiene razón, esto no fue una victoria- se apresuró a decir Junjie

-No sé, ¿a qué se refieren?-pregunto Trixie no comprendiendo la razón

-A que, aunque hayamos conseguido tomar prisioneros a varios secuaces de Blakk, necesitaremos más que eso, para recuperar el reino, va a hacer falta un milagro, o algo, porque, vieron sus fuerzas, si reúne a más ejércitos, contara con un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para poder destrozarnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos avanzar, hacia el sur, ahí tendremos más posibilidades de permanecer incautos durante el tiempo suficiente para poder fortalecer nuestro ejército-dijo Eli analizando un poco la situación

-No creo, Blakk ha desplegado a todos sus guardias por todos los rincones de los 99 reinos, ha mandado a cuervos al otro lado del mar, para que los reyes de las ciudades libres se unan a su ejército, ha logrado conseguir unos centenares de hombres en solo unos días, imagínense que conseguirá en un mes, cuando tenga todo su ejército, vendrá a atacarnos, y ninguno saldremos con vida-dijo Alfa escondida en las sombras

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Eli preocupado por la ultima oración

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Planes futuros**

-Los espíritus han hablado conmigo, si queremos sobrevivir, debemos irnos de aquí, y rápido, tenemos al menos una semana-contesto Alfa mirando a Eli

-Esto es imposible, necesitaremos mucho más tiempo, el cual no tenemos-dijo golpeando la mesa con su mano

-Tranquilo, Eli, pensaremos en una solución-dijo Trixie

-La única solución es quedarse a luchar-dijo Kord dando su opinión

-Sus ejércitos triplican los nuestros, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad sobre ellos-dijo Junjie viendo las posibilidades

-Hay posibilidades, si escapamos ahora a las islas fin del mundo, no nos encontraran, ahí podremos refugiarnos el tiempo suficiente para que formulemos un plan para acabar con Blakk de una vez por todas-dijo Alfa dando una opción

-Pero, ¿Cómo llegaremos a las islas?-pregunta Eli con duda

-Hay un barco de carga en el muelle ahora mismo, zarpara al anochecer, se llama _Viento Gris, _podremos pedirle al capitán que nos lleve a las islas-dice Alfa con seriedad

-¿Y cómo aseguras que nos llevara?-pregunto Kord con intriga

-He visto el futuro, vi fuego, y sangre, si nos quedamos, todos morirán, pero si nos vamos, lograremos salir y refugiarnos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos perfeccionar el plan de ataque y derrotar a Blakk de una vez por todas-dijo Alfa comentando lo que podría llegar a pasar

-¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de ganar la batalla si hacemos lo que dices?-pregunta Junjie cruzado de brazos

-Tendríamos mucha ventaja, tanto que podríamos ganarle a Blakk sin un ejército-dice Alfa decidida

-No te entiendo-dice Eli mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-En la isla hay cientos de especies que si las logramos domar, harán lo que nosotros les ordenemos-dijo Alfa más que decidida

-Pero, ¿Y si nos matan?, ¿Y si nos pasa algo malo?, ¿Y si jamás volvemos?, ¿Y si alguno muere?, ¿Y si las criaturas son malas e intentan matarnos?-Eli comenzó a preguntar muchas preguntas

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras, no nos pasara nada-dijo Alfa dándole a Eli un pequeño beso en los labios

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti-dice Eli y le regresa el beso

-¿Cuántas horas tenemos?-pregunta Kord aun dudando del plan

-Desde ahora, unas cinco horas-dice Alfa no muy segura

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa, debemos preparar todo-dijo Eli saliendo de la sala

Todos hacen igual y se dirigen a sus habitaciones para empacar sus cosas y seguir con el camino. La noche se apareció con una luna parecida a la plata recién pulida, los chicos estaban listos, solo había que esperar a que todo saliera según lo planeado; salieron y se dirigieron al muelle para esperar al navío que los llevaría a las islas

-Bueno, ya estamos todos lisos, ¿Y ahora qué?-pregunta Eli desesperado

-Solo debemos esperar a que el capitán pase a recoger su mercancía-dijo Alfa un poco confundida por ver el lugar vacío

-Estas segura que es este lugar-dice Kord al notar que no había nada

-No crees que es algo extraño que el muelle este vacío-dijo Junjie sospechando que algo malo sucedía

-Alguien más tiene la sensación de que alguien los observa-dijo Pronto algo asustado

-Algo extraño está pasando aquí, debemos averiguar de qué se trata-dijo Trixie con decisión

-Silencio, escuchen-dijo Eli murmurando

De la nada surgieron decenas de guerreros de Blakk, todos armados

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Junjie tomando sus catanas preparándose para luchar

-¡Dijiste que no nos iba a pasar nada!-exclamo Eli a modo de regaño a Alfa

-Así, es, algo ha pasado, de un modo u otro Blakk se ha enterado de nuestros planes-contesto Alfa algo asustada

-Maldición, ¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Eli algo molesto

El lobo blanco de Eli echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló

El aullido pareció recorrer la espalda de Eli y le provocó escalofríos. Era un sonido espantoso, aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo tenía música. +Así que ese es el sonido de la muerte+ pensó Eli

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
